1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a luminaire capable of dimming brightness of a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, luminaires in which turning ON/OFF or dimming, etc., of a light source in the luminaire is controlled using a controller provided outside the luminaire have been proposed. A technique related to such a luminaire is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-109197 (Patent Literature 1).